


Someday of My Life

by phtaejun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sad Ending, Soft Kang Taehyun, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phtaejun/pseuds/phtaejun
Summary: ⸢ even if we become separated someday . . . let's meet here once again ⸥In which Beomgyu remembers the last promise he ever made, which also happens to be the promise that broke him the most.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Someday of My Life

Promises.

A promise was equivalent to a life-lasting pledge. Once you swear on something, you had to live by that for the rest of your life - whether you wanted to or not. It was an unspoken rule, one simply everyone knew and went with. Of course, the choice of breaking that pledge was always an option, but it was also a choice many so desperately tried to avoid.

Broken promises were defined as a “rare exception”, as the outlook was that, once you made a promise, you couldn’t break it. But, it was naive to think that 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 promise could be kept. In very few scenarios, it would be 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 to not break a promise. Sometimes, promises were broken without any control over it.

That’s why Beomgyu despised making them.

Everyone makes promises as they grow up, and the young adult was no different. He had made dozens of promises in the past - all for separate reasons - and yet, he could never keep any of them. He didn’t know why, but strangely, it didn’t anger him that he couldn’t. The promises which slipped from his grip didn’t have a major effect on his life or on any relationships, which was why Beomgyu was never held up on any of them. They were very small and didn’t contain a good deal of meaning.

All except for one.

Back then, the promise seemed like an innocent one. It was a common promise, one humans made all the time as they created new friendships with one another. But, to certain people, such a childish promise could mean so much more, breaking it would also break the two who made it.

The day the promise was brought to life had been captured in Beomgyu’s mind all too vividly, his desire to delete it from his recollection was burning so brightly, it drove him insane. Nonetheless, it was the same memory he wanted to cherish until the day he died. 

The wind was calling, the trees were rustling. Delicate petals painted a pale pink and white danced in the southerly breeze without a care, gently brushing against the boy’s smooth skin. His dark pupils followed the plush petals until they had flown too far for him to see. 

It was the day Beomgyu dreaded for weeks. He saw it coming and hoped that the future would somehow change itself. It was on days like this where he wanted to run away from the world, too scared to face reality. However, he couldn’t hide forever. Even if he did run away, that wouldn’t change anything. He would only be skipping the opportunity to see his best friend for the last time.

The boy made his way along the polished, oak bridge stretching over a crystal, lilypad-covered river, cherry blossoms lightly sprinkled atop the pellucid waters. Beomgyu had arrived a few minutes earlier than the designated time so that he could physically and mentally prepare himself for what was to come. With just seconds to spare, the black haired boy took a deep breath and forced himself to admire the exquisite environment before him, hoping the pastel pink trees would distract him.

Unfortunately, that didn’t last long.

“Gyu?”

The familiar, yet heartbreaking voice made Beomgyu flinch, his heart beginning to beat faster. He unwillingly averted his gaze from the view to the redhead standing beside him, trying his best to return the eye contact. For some reason, looking at Taehyun now was harder than ever before. It wasn’t because of his outfit - the junior had worn a black pair of jeans accompanied by a simple white t-shirt and blue jacket several times in the past, a black baseball cap sitting on top of his ruffled, fiery hair. Perhaps it was because a lot of his feelings were welling up, or maybe his memories with the younger were all fluttering once again. 

The mixture of emotions overwhelmed Beomgyu and he couldn’t muster up any words to say; not even a polite greeting. Not wanting the awkward silence to expand, Taehyun smiled a small smile and softly took him by the hand. “Wanna go on a walk?” 

The breath caught in his throat, all Beomgyu could do was nod, so he allowed himself to be dragged by the redhead. Honestly, he was ashamed of himself. Beomgyu knew Taehyun invited him to the cherry blossom river because he wanted to spend his last day with him. Beforehand, the elder had planned to fill the afternoon with euphoria and happiness, hoping for it to be a day Taehyun would remember forever. And yet, there he was; getting pulled across the stone pavement, too burdened to even say a single word.

As the two teenagers casually strolled alongside the river, Taehyun did his best to make light conversation with the other, hoping Beomgyu would relax and go back to his normal self. He talked of all the things he wanted to chat about before he left - the shared memories between the duo - but, to his dismay, Beomgyu wasn’t very enthusiastic throughout the discussion. It was as if he was talking to himself, like the latter wasn’t even there. 

Eventually, Taehyun gave up and allowed the silence to swallow them whole. He knew something was deeply bothering his best friend. The usual glow in his caramel eyes had completely disappeared without a trace, being replaced with an emotion he could not quite grasp instead. His responses were short and curt, not making much effort to keep the exchange going, and he subconsciously fidgeted with the ends of his jacket, keeping his head low.

It was really out of character for him, as normally, Beomgyu was a big, beaming ball of energy who ran around like an animated puppy. It hurt Taehyun to see Beomgyu reacting the way he was. They had been best friends for years and knew each other too well - they were each other’s safe spaces and were always there for each other. 

Still holding hands, Taehyun stopped walking which caused Beomgyu to stop as well. “Gyu?”

“Mmhm?” Beomgyu hummed as he continued to stare at the footpath, barely acknowledging the younger’s presence who was looking straight at him.

“Look at me.”

At first, Beomgyu hesitated, waiting for Taehyun to say something more. When the only reply he received was the sound of the wind, he finally lifted his head and let his eyes drift to Taehyun’s.

A million unspoken words were immediately transferred between the pair once their gazes met. Instantly, the redhead understood why Beomgyu was behaving unusually. 

The tips of Taehyun’s lips turned upwards. “Everything’s gonna be okay, Gyu,” he reassured, tenderly squeezing Beomgyu’s hands. “We’ll still be able to talk through social media, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You know it’s not the same,” Beomgyu scoffed and turned away, not able to hold eye contact any longer. “I’d rather talk to you face to face than over a screen.”

“I would rather that, too. But, it’s better than not talking at all, right?”

When Beomgyu kept his mouth shut, Taehyun continued, “You know, saying something like, ‘Being together forever’, is embarrassing.”

Beomgyu cocked his head. “What do you mean… it’s embarrassing?”

“Being together forever is nice and all, but it’s merely a wish - one that won’t come true, one that can’t come true. It’s impossible to stay with someone forever because life will always get in the way. So, rather than wishing for something unrealistic to happen, it’s better make a promise.”

“Why a promise, though? They can be broken, so they’re just as unsuccessful.”

“Compared to impractical wishes, promises are more set in stone - even if reality serves as a boundary, the promise can still be kept. It also depends on who makes the promise. If the two aren’t focused on keeping it, then it’ll be unsuccessful. But, if the two who made the promise are determined to keep it, then it’ll be more likely to happen.”

Beomgyu stared out at the flowing river, deep in thought. “Do you think… we can make one? Right now?” he murmured in a low voice.

“Do you have one in mind?” Taehyun asked, grateful that Beomgyu was finally opening up.

“After we become separated… let’s meet here once again.” The black haired boy turned and looked at him straight in the eye, gaze unwavering. “Let’s promise to meet here and watch the cherry blossoms bloom again someday.” He brought up his pinky finger and held it in front of Taehyun. “Promise?”

The redhead chuckled and linked his own little finger with the elder's. “Promise.”

It was only years later when Beomgyu knew the promise had been broken. After that day, they never saw each other again, nor did they ever go back to that same place. For Beomgyu, it brought back too many memories of the friend he had lost too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> this oneshot is based on the song, "Someday of my life", sung by Kousaka Honoka - i recommend listening to it, it's a fat bop <3


End file.
